


The Heat Boiling In My Veins

by Reiya_Wakayama



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Pack Dynamics, Slash, diverges after S2, ignores the alpha pack stuff, it didn't happen, omega in heat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-07
Updated: 2013-06-07
Packaged: 2017-12-14 04:57:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/833002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reiya_Wakayama/pseuds/Reiya_Wakayama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything has settled down in Beacon Hills now that Jackson has finally become a werewolf. And then things take a turn for the worst or best depending on how you look at it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Heat Boiling In My Veins

**Author's Note:**

> This ignores the show’s type of Omega and substitutes my own Omega. In this, Omegas (male and female) are usually the breeders, child bearers though betas and alphas can be as well, but in this ‘verse, when Omegas go into heat, they become extremely aggressive and territorial. They’re as strong as Alphas, which is why only Alphas can mate with them because Betas just get their asses handed to them and in some cases even killed. Omegas fight Alphas when in heat to make sure that only the strongest can breed with them so they know that they and their cub(s) are well protected.

It’s senior year when Stiles finally asks for the Bite. He’s been thinking long and hard about this. He’s watched Derek and the rest grow and come into their own. Even Danny is in the know now and between him, Lydia and Stiles, there is nothing they can’t do against any threats.

Peter hadn’t lied when he’d said Stiles was lying about not wanting the Bite. Stiles had wanted it, badly, but he had seen what it had done to Scott, and later to the others who hadn’t given it thought, had just blindly taken it. Plus, things had been crazy and you would be stupid to join something like this when everything was unstable and fucked up.

But now, it wasn’t. Life had calmed the fuck down. Hell, they would be graduating in another semester and then summer break and then college. Everyone was acting like a Pack and not a bunch of broken pieces trying to mash together.

And maybe he felt left out when they all went off to play their werewolf games and maybe he wanted that closeness for himself as well. Yeah, he had his Dad, but who didn’t want a big family, a support net that would always have your back.

So he went to Derek and told him he wanted the Bite and showed him his extensive power point as to his reasoning for wanting it and why Derek should accept him into the Pack. Derek had just rolled his eyes, sighed dramatically and told him he was already Pack and that Stiles could have just straight up said he wanted the Bite and not done this.

So, Derek bit him and then things went downhill, as usual. Something went wrong, or not really wrong, but just really long. Like three days of being in fever induced unconsciousness before he finally woke up as a new werewolf to Deaton leaning over him frowning and poking him.

And of course it was Peter; creeper that he is that broke the news. “Well congrats, nephew. Only you would turn him into an Omega. I hope you have plans to deal with him,” Peter drawled with a smirk and sauntered out to Stiles frantic questions as to what the hell an Omega was.

~*~

“Hey Stiles,” Isaac says, sitting down at the kitchen table with him.

Stiles nods, still frowning down at the problems he’s trying to figure out. He’s not really paying attention to him. Stiles has been staring at this problem for the last ten minutes with no luck in making heads or tails of it. He’s been distracted and not sure why, frustration simmering just below his skin.

“Hey, Stiles, are you even listening?” Isaac asks, reaching a hand out to touch Stiles’ hand where it rests on the table.

Stiles growls deeply, can feel his eyes change and his fang descend suddenly when Isaac gets too close. Isaac snatches his hand back, looking a little worried and even a little hurt. Stiles reins himself in with an effort. “Sorry, sorry,” he sighs heavily. “I think I’ve had too much caffeine this week. My attention is shot to hell. I think I’ll go take a nap and see if that helps.”

Stiles stands and as he passes Isaac, he runs a hand through the Beta’s curls in apology for snapping at him earlier. Isaac’s eyes follow him as he goes up the stairs to his room. Something is nagging at the back of his brain, but for the life of him, he can’t figure out what it is.

~*~

Stiles wakes up and realizes, when he looks at the clock, that he’s slept the day away and that it’s morning already. Getting out of bed, he feels…odd. Like yesterday’s jitters and inability to concentrate are back but they brought some friends as well.

Sighing, Stiles trudges to the bathroom across the hall to take a piping hot shower in hopes that that will help shake whatever this is.

As the water warms up, he stares at himself in the mirror. It’s been years since the whole werewolf thing started. He’d been sixteen when it had happened and now look, a junior in college with a pack and his dad and time studying with Deaton on the side. Sighing softly, Stiles slips into the shower, letting the water ease some of the tension from his shoulders.

~*~

Coming downstairs, he can smell someone making pancakes, most likely Derek. He’d been the most surprising improvement of them all. Although not completely gone, the lone, broody Beta turned Alpha look was no longer a factor in this pack. He’d finally grown into his skin and title.

Sitting down, Stiles grabbed a few pancakes off the towering stack and dug in, suddenly starving. Derek nods at him from the stove and Isaac and Peter greet him as well. So far, Stiles is the first one back for winter break, the rest will be here in a day or two from their prospective colleges.

Stiles is in the middle of taking another bite when something seems to shift inside him. Suddenly, he can hear all the hearts in the house and the woods surrounding them beating, like they’re right next to him. Can hear the breaths everything takes, the trees sighing with each soft breeze. He doesn’t even realize he’s frozen in place, listening with his head tilted until Derek’s voice floats in to his consciousness, dragging all of his attention focusing on the world and narrowing it on the Alpha in front of him.

Part of his mind is wondering why Derek keeps glancing at him, but the larger part that is in control is watching him, judging him. Seeing the strength in his arms and back, the ease of power he wields when he orders Peter and Isaac from the house, telling them to keep the others away for the rest of the day.

When they’re alone, Derek turns to him, frowning. “Stiles, do you understand what is happening? Do you…Do you consent?” he asks and Stiles is confused. Consent to what? Then a small snippet of that long ago conversation with Deaton resurfaces.

_“So, Omega?” he asks now that the others have left and it’s just Stiles and the vet._

_“An Omega is the child bearer of a pack. Usually, there is only one, three is the most I’ve heard of,” Deaton says._

_“Why?” Stiles asks._

_“Because of what happens when they go into heat. Omegas become as strong as an Alpha, and extremely aggressive and territorial. If they feel threatened, they will attack without asking questions. It’s a trait that has evolved with werewolves through the years. The want of the strongest mate to be with them. They will only mate with an Alpha strong enough to take them on.”_

_“So, when should I expect this to happen?” Stiles asks, ignoring the elephant in the room for now, the elephant named Derek fucking Hale, Alpha extraordinaire._

_“Not for some time. An Omega only goes into heat when the pack is stable. Three basic needs need to be met: shelter, a place they feel they can raise cubs in. Food: that there is plenty to feed them and their cubs. And available mates: there has to be at least one Alpha close by to satisfy this drive. At the moment, only two of those are met, at least until the house is finished. There are other factors of course. Stability of the pack and pack bonds. The age of both the Omega and the Alpha and mental maturity. You have a few years before this will become a possibility. That is if nothing else happens.”_

_“So, do I have to mate?” Stiles asks._

_“I can give you something to stop conception, but the physical aspect, is hard to control. I could possibly give you something to knock you out so that you sleep through your heat, but it could have serious side effects and it might not work. You have some years to figure this out. For now, rest. We can talk some more later.”_

He remembers the plan that had been set up for just this, has been taking the pills Deaton supplies to avoid getting pregnant. He and Derek had become closer than they were when he first was turned. Maybe not to the whole sex thing, but really close friends. And it wasn’t like he didn’t find Derek attractive. But did he want to take that step?

Derek is still watching him and the wolf inside growls, wanting out, wanting complete control to decide for itself if this Alpha is worthy enough to mate with him. Stiles pulls it back enough to talk. “I…it’s all right, Derek. I know I can’t control this, but I consent. We’ll…talk afterwards, but for now, it’s good,” Stiles spits out finally.

The tension in Derek’s shoulders relaxes and with Stiles acceptance, the wolf surges forward, taking over his body. He can feel his eyes shift, the pupils getting huge as the scent of Alpha hits him. Derek’s already shifting into his Beta form, eyes never leaving Stiles.

Stiles doesn’t want to do this in the house where they might do some damage and the wolf agrees. It wants the freedom to run, to make this Alpha work for it. Stiles is up and out the door before his fork hits the floor, Derek just behind him. As the trees blur by him, Stiles lets himself go, lets the wolf have complete control.

~*~

Stiles comes to in Derek’s bed, can smell the Alpha’s scent permeating the bedding. He’s sore, but for the most part, nothing hurts. He can remember everything that happened and can’t keep the heat off of his face. But then amazement follows.

He’d fought Derek, like actually used claws and teeth against him and had almost won. He had been a little skeptical when Deaton said he would be that strong. He isn’t now. But Derek had been just that little bit faster, and stronger.

Of course, Stiles hadn’t been in his right mind, otherwise, he doubted Derek would have been able to get behind him and pin him to the ground. Derek had pinned him using his whole body as Stiles bucked and tried to get him off, yowling and roaring. But the moment Derek had bitten the back of his neck; it was like the wolf just stopped. He had gone lax and just laid there panting.

And then, they…they…Stiles can’t even think about what had actually happened without squirming in embarrassment. It’s not like he was a virgin or anything. He’s had girlfriends and boyfriends. But there’s pillow talk when someone says you’re an animal in bed and then there’s actually going at it like two animals in a rut over and over again.

“You’re overthinking this,” Derek mumbles out behind him where he’s still wrapped around Stiles from behind.

“Oh, sorry, didn’t mean to wake you,” Stiles says and tries to wiggles out of Derek’s hold.

Derek doesn’t let go. “Everything is fine, Stiles,” he says, planting a kiss on his neck and Stiles goes still at it. “Just go back to sleep. We’ll talk in the morning,” Derek says, pulling him in closer until there’s no space between them. Smiling a little, Stiles does just that, holding onto Derek’s arm around his waist as he goes back to sleep.

~*~

 

For the most part things go back to normal. Except now instead of call to catch up on pack business, it’s late night call to talk. Well, Stiles mostly talks, Derek adding his own words every now and then. Stiles needn’t have worried that this…thing between them would ruin their friendship. If anything, it’s strengthened it.

Another two years go by like this, with Stiles finishing school and coming back. Then there are date nights and pack nights and another heat which they are prepared for and greatly enjoy. Life isn’t as complicated as it used to be. There are still days where Derek’s mood shifts to black and he doesn’t want to be near anyone. And there are days where Stiles’ mind seems to be trying to explode and he can’t sleep for days on end.

The pack comes and goes with school work and their own individual lives to live. It’s nearing three years after his first heat when Stiles slides into bed next to Derek, nudging the Alpha’s shoulder to get his attention away from the paper back in his hand.

Frowning slightly, Derek sets the book aside and turns to look at Stiles, brow arched in question. “I want to talk about something with you,” Stiles says, fidgeting with his shirt. It’s one of Derek’s black tees and it’s loose on his shoulders.

“About what?” Derek asks, grabbing his hands and running his fingers over the back of Stiles hands, stilling him.

“My heat’s coming up,” Stiles says, looking away for a second. There’s a beat of silence as Derek waits for Stiles to continue with his train of thought. “And…I don’t want to take my pills.” Stiles says it in a rush, still not looking at Derek.

Derek’s hands tense around Stiles’ hands. “Are you saying…,” he doesn’t finish it but Stiles knows what he’s asking.

Stiles nods, face flushing a little. Derek reaches up and turns Stiles head to face him. “Stiles.” That word alone has more to it than any conversation they could have. “Are you sure?” Derek asks.

“I’ve thought long and hard about this. There was even a pros and cons list,” Stiles mutters. “I’m sure.”

Derek doesn’t say anything, just kisses Stiles with all he has, rolling them over and showing how much this means to him.

~*~

Stiles heat comes and goes and he stops taking his pills the week before. They wait a month before going to Deaton to see if Stiles is pregnant. Deaton smiles at them once he’s done with his tests and nods. “You are indeed pregnant. You’ll need to come back in a week or two for an ultrasound. I’ll give you a book now so you can start reading on everything that will start happening.”

They thank the vet and leave with a book tucked under Stiles arm and happy grins for the news to share with the pack. They tell his father as well as Ms. McCall so that she can help with any problems they might have. They celebrate that night and neither can keep the smiles from their faces.

~*~

“A normal human gestation lasts forty weeks. For a werewolf, especially an Omega, it lasts twenty-eight to thirty weeks. You must also know that with werewolves, the likelihood of a multiple birth is increased greatly. So don’t be surprised if you end up with twins,” Deaton warns as he sits behind his desk, Stiles and Derek in front of him. They both nod at his words.

He looks at Derek, “Around the six month, you will need to build an enclosed space for him.”

Stiles jerks up and frowns, “What? Why do I need a box?”

“It’s called nesting. In the wild, you would find a cave or something similar to call your own where you could safely give birth without fear of predators. Trust me, this will all make sense the further along you get. You will know when it is nearing the time you will give birth because you will go in and not come back out. You should also know Stiles that due to you being a male Omega, you will be giving birth in your wolf form,” Deaton says, smirking as Stiles chokes on air at the doctor’s words.

“That’s all for now. If you have any questions, feel free to ask. Now, I’ll need you to come with me to the examination room for the ultrasound,” Deaton says and stands up to lead the two out of them room.

~*~

They’re five months into this when Stiles feels the first kick. “Derek, get your wolfy self over here,” Stiles says and the Alpha walks into the room, frowning. Stiles motions him closer and reaches for his hand. “Fell,” he says and places the werewolf’s hand against his steadily growing stomach. Derek can only stare in wonder as one of the twins kicks out softly.

Stiles grins with his mate, poking him in the leg with his foot to get his attention. “How are things going in the other room?” he asks.

Derek’s been in the spare guest room all day building away and has banned Stiles from seeing his work before he’s finished. “Almost done. I’ll let you know when I’m done,” he says and then proceeds to lay his head on Stiles’ stomach to listen to the two heartbeats fluttering under his skin.

~*~

Derek sits off to the side of the room, well out of range of any projectiles. He can just see Stiles feet poking out of the door made in the wooden box. The insides are lined with soft foams covers in cloth and every pillow and blanket in the house have been crammed into the 6x6x6 box. About half of the pillows have been rejected and thrown out as Stiles arranges everything to how he wants them.

Another pillow goes flying as Stiles reaches back for a blanket that had also been thrown out and pulls it back in. Derek grins and snorts as Stiles throws the blanket back out again. “Oh hush, I know you’re making fun of me,” Stiles says wiggling around until his head it poking out and sticks his tongue out at the Alpha.

Crawling forward on his hands and knees, Derek kisses him softly. “As long as you’re happy, I could care less what you do in there.” Derek nudges his nose against Stiles face and then sits back. Grunting, he stands up and heads back out to start on lunch.

~*~

“Stiles?” Derek calls out. He’d woken up to an empty bed at one in the morning. He hears the growl before he can pinpoint where it’s coming from. Violet eyes glare at him from the nest of blankets and pillows, muzzle wrinkled as Stiles continued to growl at him.

Holding his hands up, Derek backs out. Fumbling for his phone, he dials Deaton. “Derek, what’s wrong?” Deaton asks, sounding like he just woke up.

“I think it’s happening,” Derek says softly.

“What is Stiles doing?” the doctor asks.

“He’s shifted and in the nest. He kept growling at me,” Derek supplies.

“He sees you as a threat, Derek. Stay out of the room for the time being. It will keep his stress levels down. I will be there shortly as will Melissa. If any of the pack comes, keep them away. He will react violently if they get too close.” Deaton hangs up before Derek can say anything more.

Time seems to drag, even when Deaton and Melissa arrive twenty minutes later. He can hear Stiles in the other room panting as he labors through each contraction. Melissa and Deaton had slipped through the door and shut it behind them.

A few minutes later, Deaton reemerges and nods to Derek. “He is doing well. He seems to only want Melissa near him, so she will take care of them,” Deaton assures. Derek flinches as a pained whine cuts through the air.

The minutes drag and the sun is just starting to peek over the horizon when the room falls silent. The rest of the pack has trickled in over the few hours since Derek found Stiles. The Sheriff had stumbled in with them, face drawn with worry.

Then the door opens and Melissa emerges with a soft smile and tired eyes. “He wants to see you Derek,” she says. She steps out of the way and Derek goes running in. Crouching down, he crawls into the box.

He can smell pain and blood, but if any of the pillows or blankets had been stained, they’ve been removed. Stiles lays curled on his side, two swathed forms bundled up against his side. His eyes are half lidded with exhaustion.

Stiles smiles and Derek smiles back, sliding forward and wrapping himself around Stiles back and pressing forward until nothing is between them. Reaching down, he runs a hand over the soft fuzz on one of the twin’s head.

“What are their names?” Derek asks softly, nuzzling behind Stiles’ ear.

“Liam and Ava Hale,” Stiles says softly, turning to kiss Derek on the mouth. “It seemed appropriate to have more Hales in the world.”

“Thank you,” Derek says softly and means for everything. Everything has changed for the better since that day Stiles stumbled into his life and he wouldn’t change it for the world. “Thank you so much Stiles,” Derek whispers fervently, holding his mate and cubs close. Stiles just presses closer, the two letting the silence envelope them.

**End.**


End file.
